


The sound of music

by Theonetruegod



Category: Adventure Time, The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Nanny, F/F, M/M, Master/Servant, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonetruegod/pseuds/Theonetruegod
Summary: omega marshall Lee spent his days as a nun. but he only wants to be free. one day he is given an offer to become the governess of Captian Gumballs childern. will he get his freedom or he might be teid down by love.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 3





	The sound of music

Marshall Lee P.O.V  
I hated being a nun. But being a omega with no family. There is not meaning job options. I hated everything here. I just wanted to be free. I lived in the Abbey. since I was a kid. My childhood friend Marceline. Got a job offer with Tom Kenny. Now she travels the world. If only I was a beta or Alpha. I could travel like her. 

It was a normal day in the Abbey. Me and the children pulled pranks on sister cake. Later today she pulled one on me with help of sister flame princess and sister slime princess. 

Then mother tree trunks called me to her office. I was worried I was in trouble. But instead she gave me a job to be a governess for Captian Gumball. My heart was beating fast. He was all omega dream alpha. But why me as the governess for him? 

"Sister Marshell, I know you hate it here. This is not your dream job. But what you were forced to take. This will give you a chance to live your life for a bit". She handed me the documents. "You can't say no to this". I pulled her into a hug. I whispered a thank you into her ear. 

A week later  
I arrived the Gumball Mansion. Peppermint butler helped me with my bags. He went to put my stuff in my room. He told me to stay in the foyer for Captian Gumball. 

Five minutes later  
Captian Gumball arrived. He was very serious. He gave me a list dos and don'ts. At least he didnt make remark about me being a Male omega. Then he pulled out a whistle. When he blown into the whistle. The children came from their rooms. They rushed down the stairs. And made a straight line. From oldest to youngest. 

Bubblegum- 16 - omega  
Lumpy space princess - 15 - beta  
Lemongrab - 13 - beta  
Bmo - 11 - beta  
Finn - 9 - unknown  
Fionna - 9 - unknown

I curtsey to the children. "Hello I am your new Governess. I lived as a nun before I came here. I just turned twenty three this year. I am a Male omega. I hope we can get along". The children bowed or curtsey to me. Gumball released the children. Then he left me alone. A few seconds later, butterscotch maid showed me around the estate. 

Two weeks later   
I quickly learned the children only listened to their father. When he is away. The children misbehave. Expect for Bubblegum. Today for example. Lemondrap made a sexist comment about my second gender. Lucky for me. I was allowed to punish him. Peppermint butler doesn't know where this attitude came from but he blames the boys "friends". 

The children love prank. Especially the ones they pull on me. But everytime I get my revenge. 

A week later  
The children are fond of me. They love my story about Marceline adventures around the world. Fionna and finn claiming one day, they will explore the world. 

Lemondrap still makes comments towards me. But I teach him a lesson each time. Finn and Fionna are always standing up for me. They have become my little knights. 

Gumball came to me furious about my letters. Why did he have my letters?

"If you are going be courted. You need to inform me". He snarled in my face. "So if you decide to mate I can find a new governess". He shoved the letters in my chest. Knocking me down on my butt. I looked at the letters. They were the ones from Marceline. When I finally could get word and explain to him. She was just a friend. He turned bright pink but did not apologize. 

Later I learned that butterscotch maid had misunderstand the letters. And in her excitement to Gumball. Who on spot became furious. She apologize to me.

Three days later   
I caught Bubblegum sneaking out. I followed her. She walked to the garden gazebo. She was meeting a young man. They were dancing and singing tougher. Then he kissed her hand before leaving. It started to rain. She stayed put. I walked over. She was surprised to see me. I dragged her back to my room. We went through my bedroom window not to be caught. 

I questioned her about the boy. He was a young messenger. His name was Ricardo. He was a Alpha. We argued over her sneaking out seeing a boy in the dark. I warned her about the dangers of going alone. Especially since she is a omega. But she yelled about love. And how he wouldn't do something like that. Then there was a knock.

"Nanny, can we come in". I opened the door. There stood Fionna and Finn. They were frightened by the strom. I let them into the room. They were surprised to see their sister in my room. They were also surprised that we were soak. I lied to them about playing in the rain. They believed me and made me promise to play in the rain with them another time. 

Me and Bubblegum changed into dry clothes. We all crawled into my bed. After a loud crash and the storm killing the power. Bmo and Lemondrap joined us. I pulled out some candles and my Guiter. I sang "my favorite things" to the children. Soon they calmed down. And joined me. We fall asleep in my bed tougher. 

A week later   
Bubblegum relationship blossomed as the days passed. She had me promise not to tell her dad. She told me when the dates happened to be safe. She even invented me to watch in a safe distance. But didnt mean I trust the boy. 

Month later  
My heat came. I spent the next three days. Locked in my room. Fucking myself with my fingers. Begging for thicker fingers and a large cock to fill my sulty hole. I was hot and aching from the pain of the heat. I was crying. On the second day I realized I wasnt just asking to be filled. But begging for Gumball to fill me and pregnant me.

A week later  
I took the children to the market. They begged for new items. It was hard to tell them no. We played games with the village children. I kept the children away from suspicious looking men. We gathered items for a picnic.

In a field. We had our picnic. Me and the children sang songs. I taught Finn how to play the guitar. When it was getting dark me and the children went home.

Two days later   
Jake and his wife, lady rainicorn arrived to the estate with Gumball. Me and the children were boating at the time. We waved to group when they arrived. The children made a mistake by standing up to wave at the group. The boat flipped over. Gumball rushed in save his children. His children didnt need saving. They easily swam to the bank. 

But I did need saving. I was raised in a church. I was never taught how to swim. And I was wearing a petticoat and blouse. I was sinking to the bottom. I soon lost consciousness. The children told me. Gumball grabbed hold of me and helped me to the bank. He laid me down and gave me mouth to mouth CPR. There I awoke coughing up water. When I stopped coughing up water. Gumball picked me up and bridal carried me into the mansion and into my room. He left me. Butterscotch maid came in later to help me with my clothes.

The next day  
I overheard Gumball and Jake talk about Gumballs businesses (a bakery and weapons company). Then a topic about a coming war with Germany. I sneaked away from them when I heard Ricardo coming. 

Later that day   
Baroness Ice Queen came to visit Gumball. She, Gumball, lady Rainicorn and Jake went out to play poker. I was left with the children. Seeing as peppermint butler and Butterscotch maid went out for their anniversary. The children and me played games until it was bed time. 

A week later  
Gumball was yelling at me about the children. He was blaming me for their wild behavior. They were always like this when he wasnt around. Only they were letting it out around him lately. How is that my flaut? He also brought up Bubblegums sneaking out. He yelled at me for keeping it a secret from him. 

He was in my face. He was gripping my upper arms tightly. He was leaving a burise. I was yelling back at him. And trying to shake him off. Soon the children braged in. They pulled us apart. Finn and Fionna were glaring at their father awhile holding onto my skirt. Gumball straighten himself out and glared at me.

"You are fired! You are going back to the Abbey!" My heart snaked and I fell to my knees. The children were begging their father, even Lemondrap not to send me away. "I said he is fired and I am not going to repeat myself. Get out of my office and pack your bags. I already called the Abbey about your arrival". I was sitting there frozen. "I SAID TO GET OUT!" He used his alpha commaned. My body forced itself up and out the door. The children followed me. 

In my room. Me and the children sang one last song. The song was "my favorite things". As tears ran down our cheeks. Soon I packed my bags. Peppermint butler helped me with my luggage to the cab waiting for me. "I will miss you, Governess Marshell Lee. You made the children happy like they were before their mother passed. Thank you for that". I nodded to him. I got in the cab. 

A week later   
I missed the children. The sisters and the ophrans treid to cheer me up. But nothing worked. To get my thoughts off the children. I did my job. But when I went to bed i would think about the kids. And not try not to think about their handsome father. Who always smelt like strawberry cake and coffee. 

A two days later  
Gumball arrived at the Abbey. He was begging me to come back. The children were misbehaving. They hated him for sending away their governess. With Gumball was Finn and Fionna. They grabbed my skirt. They looked up at me. "Please come back, Marshell Lee. We miss you". All I could do was say yes. 

A week later   
Gumball was having a party. My job was to watch the childrens behavior. The children came to me with a idea. Begging me to help them sing for the guest. So I did. The children stood in two rows. They began to sing for the guest. I was playing my guitar. The guest loved the show. And begged the children to sing more.

Two weeks later  
The children and me stayed at the family summer home during Gumballs rut. A alpha who lost their mate was more dangerous then a regular alpha during their ruts

Gumballs P.O.V  
My rut was dangerous. Especially after my wife died. I couldn't control myself. The children had to stay away from me until it passed. The Baroness asked if she could help me with my rut when I lost her. But I declined her offer. All I could think of awhile jacking off was Marshell lee. He was so beautiful. He smelt delicious. I wanted him underneath me. Especially during the moments when he is caring for the children. He filled with my pups. He taking care of both the older pups and our future pups. Made me cum at the thought. 

Marshell P.O.V  
Me and the children played summer games and sang songs during the week we were away.

A week later  
I was hit with my heat. My body was aching. I was begging to be filled. My fingers weren't enough. I needed my alpha to fuck me. God he wasnt even my alpha. But my body craved Gumball. It wanted Gumball to force himself on me. And fuck me. Filling me to brim with his seed. Knot me good with his pups. Then he would bite me. Marking me as his to use and love.

Four days later  
My heat was over. Like last time I couldnt look Gumball in the eye. The man was forty two. Fo god sake. He was to old for me. He also already has mate. Dead or not, she was the love of his life. And the mother of his children. Lucky for me, he went out for business for awhile. The children kept me busy with their studies and games. 

A week later  
Gumball returned but he brought with him a young man. The children didnt like the man. I came to agree with the children. This man was a jerk. He was rude to the children when Gumball had his back turned. Was hateful to Peppermint butler and Butterscotch maid. He also handsy with me. He didnt listen when i told him no. His name was Ash. 

Lucky for me. The children kept away from the man. He was only visiting for a week. But that was a long week. Gumball was out of the house most of Ashs visit. Yeah, leave your children and servants alone with the man. 

One day, he got me alone with him. The children were self studying right now. The butler and maid were out of the house.

I treid to force him off of me. But he was stronger then me. He had locked us in his room. After grabbing me and dragging me away. Causing me to drop the children snacks. and drinks. He ripped off my clothes and used the ripped shirt to tie my hands tougher. I tried to kick him but he slapped me hard across the face. Leaving a burise. He was sucking on neck. Nipping at my mate glands. Then he went to my nipples. When he got tired of sucking on my nipples 

He forced three of his fingers up my dry hole. I screamed in pain. I was trying to fight back. But nothing worked. When he slipped his fingers out. He positioned his cock to my hole. I blanked out at that moment.

Gumball P.O.V   
Finn and Fionna came to me when I got home. Marshell didnt bring them any snacks. But instead the snacks were littered outside their study. That was weird. Soon they told me everything Ash has been doing. Especially to Marshall Lee. I rushed to Ashes room. My oldest three were trying to break down the door. Trying to get in. "Get out of the way, kids!" They listened to my alpha command. "And take little one to their rooms. They dont need to see this". They listened again.

When they left. I broke down the door. There was Ash raping my mate. I stomped over and grabbed him by the neck. Lucky for him, he hadn't entered yet. I ripped him from my mate. And dragged him out the door and threw him out of my house. "I every see you again near my family again. I will kill you". He ran with his "tail" between his legs. I went back Marshall and used Alpha command to bring him out of his state. I soothed the young omega with my alpha tone and scent. He fell asleep in my arms. I covered him with my coat and carried me to my room. 

A week later  
Marshall lee P.O.V  
Gumball had saved me before Ash had entered. The children spent the past week trying to help me with trama. Me and other two servants were punished for not telling Gumball about Ashes behavior. What if he tried to do it earlier or he succeeded in mating me. Or if he targeted the children. I noticed Gumball has become possessive over me since the incident. Maybe he is just worried for his children governess.

Two weeks later  
Jake came to visit. He and Gumball talked in his office. Me and the children stood outside. I overheard them talking about the Nazis again. Then Gumball called us in. He told us jake was having a ball wanted the children to sing for him. The children agreed. The children had month to prepare. 

A month later  
The children were prepared. The children sang handful of songs for Jake's guest. They enjoyed the show. The guest begged me to sing a song. So I did. After the show. Many Alphas and Male betas came to ask me for a dance. I would agree. Each dance were interrupted by each child. 

Expect for one dance. A older handsome alpha. He was so my type. We danced tougher for a bit. Until Gumball came over. He was furious. He ripped me away from the handsome alpha. And dragged me outside onto the terrace. He was yelling at me for dancing with those men. He was telling me. I belonged to him. Then he kissed me. I was surprised at first but soon returned the kiss.

Later that night   
I give my virginity to Gumball. He was fucking into me. He was making me into a wet mess. All i could do was beg and cry for more.

The next day  
I awoke but found no Gumball. But I wasnt worried. I got dressed and rushed downstairs to find him. He wanted me. He showed me last night he wanted me. When I was right outside the living room. I overheard them talking. Gumball was telling jake and his wife and the children. He was getting married. That make sense since he stole my purity. Most omega had to keep their purity until marriage. But we skipped a step. Right when I was about open the door. And rush into his arms. I heard the words that killed me. "I am going marry Baroness Ice Queen". I rushed to my room with tear running down my cheeks. 

Later that day   
We returned to the mansion. The children like me was not in the mood to do anything. Butterscotch maid treid to ask about the show but peppermint butler stopped her noticing our sour attitude. The only one happy was Gumball. He went straight to office. 

At night   
I went to his office. I knocked three times. He told me to enter. I entered into the office. I told him I wanted to back to the Abbey. He asked why. "The children will have a mother. They don't need a governess". He looked into my eyes. I could see his hunger but I looked away. He sighed but agreed to let me go.

The next day  
I was packed to go. I was leaving before anyone awoke up. I can't stand to say goodbye to the children.

A month later  
My days were busy. I played with oprehans. Told them stories. Helped them with their lessons. We pulled pranks on the other sisters. I treid not let my broken heart control me. Soon I became sick. 

A month later  
I learned I was pregnant. But the sister and mother did not judge me. Mother tree trunks had a son out of wed lock. Before she became a nun. The opherans were excited for a new friend. Sister cake was the most helpful. Her husband and child deid in a carriage accident. After the lost of her two loves, she gives her love to children with no family. 

A week later  
Gumball came to the Abbey. At first I refused to see him. Mother and the sister were on my side. But Gunball revealed the children were with him. I couldnt say no to the children. We sat in mother tree trunks office. Gumball grabbed my hands. I treid to shake him off. But he held on tight. He told me. He thought he spent the night with the Baroness. Since he awoke in her bed. Out of a sense of duty. 

He proposed to her when she awoke. But two months after I left. He found out. That he spent the night with me in his drunken and jealous rage. But after we fell asleep. Gunter the Baroness personal servant took him from the bed and put him in the waiting Baroness bed. When he found out. He called off the engagement with the Baroness. He and the children rushed here to see me. 

He told me. That it killed him when I asked to leave. But I had to go or he would lose his control and take me. Then he would have to kick me out. With no where to go. Since society would think of me as a whore. His society standing when be ruined since he ruined a young omega awhile engaged to another. He begged me to come back. That he loved me.

I whimpered at him. "I'm pregnant with your child". It took him moment to process what i said. Then he grinned and started to cry. He spoke, "this isn't out of sense of duty. But because I love you and I want that child born under our name. Will you marry me?"

A month later  
Me and Gumball had short and quiet wedding. With just Gumballs closest friends and family. The sister and mother tree trunks were invented. Marceline and Simon petrivok came too. We said our I dos and kissed. We had cake and danced the night away. 

Later that night   
Gumball fucked me. Again I was just a wet mess. I begging for his bite. For him to go faster and to be rougher. For him to knot me good. He was calling me beautiful and his mate. He nipped at my skin leaving temporary marks. When he knotted me. He bite my mating gland. 

Six months later  
Leo was born. I held him in arms. The labor was intense and painful but it was worth it. The child was perfect mixture between me and Gumball. The children loved their new baby brother.

A year later  
Gumball became more worried about war. How Austria was joining "joining" the nazi Germany. How he would have to fight for them. Then jake came to us with a plan. The village was having a talent show in three weeks. How about using it as a diversion.

Three weeks later  
King lich came to us. He would transporting us to the talent show. Just to make sure. afterward Gumball would leave with him to serve his country. Awhile we were gone Peppermint butler and Butterscotch maid would make their escape. And meet with us later.

The talent show. Went off with a hitch. The children were amazing. We won the show. Jake caused a diversion by setting king Lich pants on fire. We made our escape. 

Later that night   
We were hiding in the Abbey. They had chased us down. Mother tree trunks and the sister were using tricks to keep them out. The operhans were sent ahead of time. They were sent to a Abbey in Britain. But we were caught by Ricardo. Who had snuck by the sisters. 

He had a gun. He was calling for other men. He had pointed at Gumball. Gumball told me to get the children away to the car. I nodded and we ran to the car. 

Gumball P.O.V  
I pulled my gun. I treid to reason with the kid. He was a good kid. That what was going on was bad. That he needed to put down the gun. He did not listen. He pulled the trigger. I was faster. I pulled the trigger and shot him. I rushed out to my family and the car. As the lich and official made it to the crime scene. 

Mother tree trunks P.O.V  
The men did not make it out of the church. Men who vadlize the house of the lord. Do not get to leave. They threaten a sister of the church. They threaten the children of the lord. They do not get to leave. Me and the girls took care of men. When they were distracted by the dead sinner. Then the church needed to be cleaned of its violent sins. So I let Sister Flame Princess take care of it. After it was taken care of. Me and my sister went to join the children at our new home of worship. 

A year later   
Marshall lee P.O.V  
It took long time to travel to America. Were it was safe. Before we left. Gumball transferred his businesses to America in secret with the help of Jake. We now live in our new home. Me and the children travel bringing music to the Americans. Awhile Gumball makes weapons for the American government. To help win the war against the axis. I just gave birth to a pair of twins. Life is going good. I am happy to free and get to travel with my family. 

Also Marceline began to court Bubblegum. She fell for the young omega at my wedding. 


End file.
